This application relates to the art of switches and, more particularly, to single pole, double throw switches. The invention is particularly applicable to a thermostatic switch having a bi-metal disc that snaps between opposite bowed positions for opening and closing switch contacts. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other types of switches.
Single pole, double throw thermostatic switches commonly have a plurality of individual resilient switch arms, backup arms and a gap adjusting screw. It would be desirable to simplify such a switch by eliminating many of the individual parts.